Talk:Fleeing the Complex/@comment-162.230.224.113-20170405135312
I might have said some wrong ideas, but this is a fanfaction of Fleeing The Complex Parody. STORY Part 1 Alternate Ending After the 2016 U.S. Election, Trump won over Hillary Clinton by 306-202 in electoral votes. His dream of making a wall over Mexico will come true one day. One day, North Korea send Mr. Trump a ransom note that if he built a wall, the U.S. will be bombed. This upsetted Donald, but he wouldn't create a wall. Allies with Russia, instead, he and Vladimir Putin decided to create a prison called "The Wall." Located in Crimea, Ukraine, with Russian soldiers and ICE police officers, The Wall is a 100% escape free prison. The purpose of creating the prison is when ICE arrests illegal immigrants, they are sent away from their country where they will live in The Wall for their lives. Also, if Ukranian citizens refuse to build The Wall, Russian soldiers will imprison them and will be sentenced to death by hanging. This is basically Trump's idea of imprisoning illegal immigrants from inside the U.S. Fast forward 5 years later, a notorious Ukranian criminal named Henry Stickmin, arrived at The Wall one day. Warden Dmitri Petrov interrorgated him for robbery and working for the Toppat Clan. He was then put in prison for life when he is at the waiting room. CONVICT ALLIES ENDING While waiting for his cell, Henry asks a girl to boost him up. Henry arrives at the hatch, lending a girl named Ellie up the ladder, without the guard noticing. Henry and Ellie spotted two Russian guards talking about borscht and the terrorist attack at St. Petersburg. After knocking out the guards, Henry and Ellie stopped at the prison cells. Soon, they needed an exit without alerting the ICE policeman. They needed something quick. After Henry got in the doorway, Henry pressed a button, not only opening the door, but opening ALL prison doors. This triggered an alarm, making all immigrants escape from The Wall. Henry and Ellie tried to escape, but they were stuck by 3 Spetsnaz guards. Henry grabbed a sniper and Ellie grabbed a taser. Ellie was clueless about using a taser, so she accidentally tazed Henry, making him shoot three of the Russian soldiers. Later, Henry and Ellie ran away, but the duo was stuck by two talking guards. Ellie found 2 Russian helmets, so Henry could throw them past the guards. The guards though the prisoners on the other side was causing the racket. They Russian soldiers killed the prisoners, letting Henry and Ellie escape to the top floor. At the top floor, they then see Mexican and Ukrainian prisoners causing chaos around the prison. The CCC staff was involved with this, but Russia quickly captured the staff and putting them in prison. Wilson, was cowerwing his life to not die, but he was then dead by a Russian soldier. Henry checked over to that body and picked up a picture, showing himself with his mother 16 years ago. He then started to cry and take revenge to what happened. Henry went savage and started killing Russian soldiers and ICE Far Cry 4 chain kill style. While killing soldiers, Ellie was then taken hostage by Dmitri Petrov. Henry made a face, causing Dmitri to be distracted, but he was then killed by a car overrun by the CCC. Henry and Ellie decided to escape on a motorcycle, but later Trump started to choke him. Ellie left Henry, but then Trump said, "ever since 5 years, this hasn't happened for a while. And now you are going to die." Later, Ellie shot Trump with a DB shotgun, making Trump's head explode. Henry and Ellie then escaped from the prison as convict allies. Since the prison outbreak Henry caused, The Wall was a dream to be dead. Most prisoners conquered the prison, and they were still fighting when Russian reinforcements came. Later, ISIS came with helicopters and tanks and killed the Russians. Day after day, armies to CCC, country by country, ISIS conquered the world later on.